battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Angel Alita Wiki:Naming policy
The following is the policy for names on the Battle Angel Alita Wiki. Article titles The following guidelines apply to article titles: *Official names are used when available. If a name has not been translated (e.g. in Gunnm: Another Stories), use a reasonable adaptation of the romanized name. *Use the character's formal name. If the character has a common nickname or alias, these can be mentioned in the article's lead section. *If a character has a title or an alias (e.g. Queen Limeira or Tzykrow der Rabe), their title or alias is not part of their name and the corresponding article title should be just their name itself. *Avoid the use of a character's name AND their nickname in their article title separated by a slash, also known as a forward slash or solidus ( / ). *Where a name includes special characters (e.g. Tunpò), the article title should include the special characters. *Use lower case, except for proper names: The initial letter of a title is almost always capitalized; subsequent words in a title are not, unless they are part of a proper name. Use of redirects Creating redirects is recommended in the following circumstances: *When a character is more commonly known by a nickname, e.g. Esdoc is more commonly known as Ed. *If a character has a title which they are commonly known by, create a redirect that includes their title and name back to the article which just includes their name. E.g., Colonel Bozzle redirects to Bozzle. *For ease of navigation where a name includes special characters (e.g. République Vénus). *If a name is stylized in all caps, e.g. LADDER. Naming Use of Gally or Alita? Although Gally is character's the original name, Viz Media decided to use Alita for English publication because of the similarity of Gally to the English words gully and gall.http://jajatom.moo.jp/Q&A/gunnm/q%26a01.html#Anchor-49575 英語版の銃夢ではガリィの名前が「アリタ」になってますが、これはなぜですか？ Accessed 2011-05-05 While Gally and Alita are effectively interchangeable, it is the policy of the Battle Angel Alita Wiki to use Alita whenever the source material refers to her as such for the sake of consistency. Where the source material has not been translated into English (e.g. Gunnm: Another Stories or Gunnm: Martian Memory) or in translated form refers to the character as Gally (e.g. the OVA), Gally is the preferred name to use. When to use the OVA names The name variations used in the OVA are to be used whenever the OVA is discussed, such as in a trivia or other appearances section. Panzer Kunst and its techniques The use of German for Panzer Kunst and its techniques has resulted in some translation errors and misspellings that native German speakers will recognize. However, because the Viz Media translation is the official translation, errors and all, the Battle Angel Alita Wiki uses the Viz naming of Panzer Kunst techniques as follows: *Where appropriate, make note of what the proper spellings or words are, but keep the actual words used. *Although Panzer Kunst is more properly written as a single word, Panzerkunst, it has always been written as two words. *The translation uses a double "ss" instead of a ß where it may be appropriate. If applicable a note may be made of this, but for ease of use, avoid using ß in the formal name. Conventions for specific examples *The following are italicized: **Names of spacecraft. **Manga titles. **Manga volume titles. *Names which are stylized as all caps should be written as all caps, e.g. TUNED. References Naming